disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vlad Tepes III (The Little Merman)
Vladimir "Vlad" Tepes III, also known as Dracula, is a recurring character of Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Vlad is also the king of Transylvania, the husband of Mina Murray and the father of Vlad Tepes IV. Background Biography Personality Physical appearance Powers and Abilities Powers *'Vampire physiology:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula possesses various inhuman feats, but to a far greater degree, as he is the first of his kind; such as superhuman strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, senses, etc. Like all vampires, as Dracula gets older, his physical and mystical attributes are further greatly amplified; **'Superhuman strength:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula possesses far more strength than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, he can break metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete, ice and overpower large animals relatively easily. **'Superhuman durability:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula possesses far more durability than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, as his skin, muscle and bone tissue, are several times denser, to the point that he feels little to no pain; for example, when Dracula fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, he survived with barely any injuries, he is even able to withstand immense underwater pressures at over 21,000 feet below sea level, if not greater. Also, swords, spears, lances and battle axes, cannot penetrate his skin, as well as the fact that bullets, arrows and bolts will bounce off him. **'Superhuman endurance:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula possesses far more endurance than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, he can endure powerful blows for long periods of time. **'Superhuman speed:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula possesses far more speed than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, he can move at blur-like speeds, at his top speed; he can move at the speed of light. **'Superhuman agility:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula possesses far more agility than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman reflexes:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula possesses far more reflexes than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, his lightning-fast reflexes are so fast, that he can respond to attacks within seconds, he can even catch an arrow shot at him by his opponent(s). **'Superhuman flexibility:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman mobility:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula possesses far more mobility than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman jumping:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula can ump much higher normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, he can at least jump several off the ground in a single jump. **'Superhuman leaping:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula can leap much further than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, he can at least leap several feet in a single bound. **'Superhuman stamina:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula possesses far more stamina than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, he can run, fight or swim in the water for long periods of time. **'Superhuman senses:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula possesses far more senses than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; allowing him to see, hear and smell better than any normal human, vampire or animal. **'Accelerated perception:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula can process information and think much faster than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, he can also see things that are happening very fast in slow motion. ***'Night vision:' Like all vampires, Dracula can see clearly in the dark, even under water; making it impossible for his opponents to sneak up on him in dark areas. **'Accelerated healing factor:' As the first vampire in existence, Dracula is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans, merpeople, cecaelias, sharkanians, other vampires, even certain land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, he is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can also heal from minor and serious injuries in a matter of seconds, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Dracula's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is not only impossible for him to become drunk or intoxicated, but it is also impossible for him to increase in weight. **'Superhuman immunity:' Due to Dracula's accelerated healing factor; he is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Immortality:' Like all vampires, Dracula is immortal; as he cannot be killed by natural means or most supernatural means, as well as the fact that he does not visibly age. **'Self-sustenance:' Like all vampires; Dracula can breath both on land and under water. **'Erebogenesis:' Dracula can generate, create and project darkness, particularly shadows from both his hands or his entire body. **'Erebokinesis:' Dracula can manipulate darkness, particularly shadows, as he utilizes it for defensive purposes; for example, Dracula can cover the area in pitch-black darkness within a 200-mile radius, causing his opponent(s) see nothing but darkness, allowing him to sneak up or get past them. **'Electrogenesis:' Dracula can generate, create and project bright white electricity, particularly lightning from both his hands or his entire body. **'Electrokinesis:' Dracula can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Aerogenesis:' Dracula can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both his hands or his entire body. **'Aerokinesis:' Dracula can manipulate air, particularly gale-force; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Dracula can generate, create and project bright white fire from both his hands or his entire body. **'Pyrokinesis:' Dracula can manipulate fire; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Lava generation:' Dracula can generate, create and project bright white lava from both his hands or his entire body. **'Magmakinesis:' Dracula can manipulate lava; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis:' Dracula can generate, create and project water from both his hands or his entire body. **'Aquakinesis:' Dracula can manipulate water; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Dracula can generate, create and project sub-zero freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both his hands or his entire body. **'Cryokinesis:' Dracula can manipulate sub-zero freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Frigogenesis:' Dracula can generate, create and project blizzard storms, particularly snow from both his hands or his entire body. **'Frigokinesis:' Dracula can manipulate blizzard storms, particularly snow; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Atmogenesis:' Dracula can generate, create and project all aspects of the weather. **'Atmokinesis:' Dracula can manipulate the weather; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Earthquake generation:' Dracula can generate, create and project earthquakes or shock waves from both his hands or his entire body. **'Earthquake manipulation:' Dracula can manipulate earthquakes or shock waves; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Dracula can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone or any other minerals from both his hands or his entire body. **'Geokinesis:' Dracula can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone or any other minerals; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Magnetogenesis:' Dracula can generate, create and project bright white magnetic fields from both his hands or his entire body. **'Magnetokinesis:' Dracula can manipulate magnetic fields, allowing him to control metal or any magnetic objects; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Flyrogenesis:' Dracula can generate, create and project bright white force fields from both his hands or his entire body; that can block or deflect physical and mystical attacks. **'Flyrokinesis:' Dracula can manipulate powerful force fields; as he utilizes it for defensive purposes. **'Chlorokinesis:' Dracula can manipulate plant life. **'Ergogenesis:' Dracula can generate, create and project various kinds of bright white energy from both his hands or his entire body; for example, he can utilize his energy's propelling force to launch himself further into his pursuit of his opponents, he can also release a huge wave of powerful and devastating bright white pulse energy; that is strong enough to send multiple opponents flying back several feet away from him. **'Ergokinesis:' Dracula can manipulate various kinds of energy. **'Telepathy:' Dracula is able to telepathically communicate with other individuals, over vast distances. He is also able to read other's minds, sense there presence or project his thoughts into other individuals; whenever Dracula utilizes this ability, both his eyes glow bright white. **'Zoopathy:' Dracula can telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other animals (regardless if they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) to do his bidding; whenever Dracula utilizes this ability, both his eyes glow bright white. **'Empathy:' Dracula can perceive, sense, understand, influence or manipulate other individuals' emotions. **'Telekinesis:' Dracula can telekinetically move objects or other individuals without physically touching them; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. He can also affect and control molecules and particles, as well as physical forces; such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, density, state of matter, gravity pressure, vectors, etc. Dracula's telekinetically energy is a visible white color. **'Hypnosis:' Dracula can control the minds of other individuals to do his bidding, he can also alter or erase there memories, by looking straight at them, however, he does not always have to make direct eye contact at them, in terms of mind control, when succesfully implemented - the susceptible individuals come out of their hypnotic state with time or upon Dracula's release and will not remember anything except the last thing they were doing just before they were hypnotized; whenever Dracula utilizes this ability, both his eyes glow bright white. **'Levitation/Flight:' Dracula can levitate, hover, and fly in the air even without the presence of air; regardless if he is in his human, humanoid or bat forms. Dracula can travel through the sky at the speed of light and high altitudes, he can also greatly lessen the impact of falling from great height by effortlessly reducing his speed. **'Teleportation:' Dracula can teleport to any location at great distances, even if that said location is in another nation; as he can get there in a matter of seconds, he can also teleport any individual with him; as long as he maintains physical contact with them. **'Shapeshifting/Metamorphosis:' Dracula can transform into a humanoid bat at will, resembling the physical appearance of a human-bat hybrid, he still maintains complete control and awareness of all his actions, even when he in his humanoid bat form. He can also shapeshift into an actual bat, gaining their characteristics, attributes and abilities, as he still maintains complete control and awareness of all his actions; even when he is in his animal forms. **'Razor-sharp teeth:' Dracula possesses four razor-sharp teeth, that are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, rock, stone, concrete, ice and metal. He can also extend his fangs; even when he is still in his human form. **'Retractable razor-sharp claws:' Dracula possesses five retractable razor-sharp claws on each of his hands, that are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, rock, stone, concrete, ice and metal. He can also extend his claws; even when he is still in his human form. **'Vampirism:' As the progenitor of the vampire race; Dracula's venom or blood can turn humans into vampires. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader:' Due to Vlad's extended lifespan, he is a highly intelligent individual; as his intellect is superior to other vampires and most humans. As the king of Transylvania, Vlad is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Due to having millenniums of combat training and experience, Dracula is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. Dracula's combat skills combined with his superhuman physical attributes, makes him a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Master swordsmen:' Due to having millenniums of combat training and experience, Dracula is a formidable swordsmen. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' Despite Dracula's immortality, if his head is cut off from there body; he will permanently be killed, however, due to Dracula's skin, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Heart extraction:' Despite Dracula's immortality, if his heart is removed from their chest; he will permanently be killed, however, due to Dracula's skin, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Blood:' Dracula has to drink blood (regardless whether or not; it is human or animal blood) to maintain his physical attributes and vitality. Well other vampires can at least go several weeks without blood; Dracula can go several months without blood. Former weaknesses Weapons and equipment Relationships Mina Murray Mina is Vlad's wife and queen. Vlad Tepes IV Klaus is Vlad's only child, son and heir. Trivia *As the first vampire in existence; Vlad is oldest and most powerful vampire in the entire world; in terms of physical and mystical attributes. *Unlike most previous incarnations of Dracula; this version of Dracula is portrayed as a protagonist/anti-hero, instead of as an antagonist. Category:Protagonists Category:Kings